


Ultahnya Tsukishima

by annoname



Series: Tsukishima x everyone [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname
Summary: Yamaguchi, Hinata, dan yang lainnya bertingkah aneh!Kira-kira apa ya yang mereka sembunyikan?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Everyone, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Tsukishima x everyone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127453
Kudos: 11





	Ultahnya Tsukishima

Pada tau kan ya tanggal 27 September itu ulang tahunnya siapa?  
Ya. Itu adalah tanggal ulang tahun Salt Shaker kita, Tsukishima Kei.

Pada awalnya, semua tampak biasa-biasa saja bagi Kei. Ia pergi ke sekolah dengan Yamaguchi, latihan pagi, dan belajar. Sebenarnya Kei sadar ada yang salah dengan Yamaguchi, karena teman masa kecilnya itu tampak gagap dan seolah-olah sedang merahasiakan sesuatu. Bahkan Hinata saat bertemu dengannya menjadi super kaku dan langsung pergi tanpa membalas hinaan Kei.

Memang aneh, tapi Kei bersyukur karena anak jeruk dan anak susu yang sama gila itu tidak mengganggunya. Tapi semua berubah saat ia latihan volly setelah pulang sekolah.

Tiada angin, tiada hujan, Suga memberitahunya bahwa latihan volly akan sedikit terlambat karena ada masalah yang Ukai-san harus selesaikan. Padahal biasanya mereka bisa saja latihan sendiri. Dan saat ia sedang berjalan dengan Yamaguchi menuju gym, Takeda-sensei memanggil mereka berdua dan membantu gurunya itu menyortir berkas-berkas yang kelewat banyak. Terlalu banyak.

Kei dan Yamaguchi menghabiskan waktu dua jam di ruang guru hingga Takeda-sensei menyuruh Kei pergi ke gym duluan karena ada sesuatu yang harus dibahas dengan Yamaguchi.

Kei loading sebentar dan mengangguk pelan. Takeda-sensei juga tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kei berjalan keluar dari ruang guru dan berjalan santai ke gym.

Yamaguchi mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu. Saat merasa keadaan sudah aman, Yamaguchi langsung memberikan kode kepada Takeda-sensei untuk segera berlari ke gym lewat jalan lain.

"Shitsureshimasu....."gumam Kei sambil membuka pintu gym.

"Tsukishima/Tsukki, otanjoubi omedetou!"

Kei loading lagi. "Emang sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Kei sambil mengernyit.

"Woy Tsukishima, hari ini kan lu ultah!" teriak Noya sambil memukul-mukul punggung Kei.

Setelah banyak percakapan, tibalah sesi memberikan hadiah. Semua orang tau kesukaan Kei, dinosaurus dan kue stroberi. Kei mendapatkan boneka-boneka dinosaurus dan boneka buatan tangan yang dinamakan oleh Yachi 'Piyik Tsukki'.

(Tau kan ya Tsukki versi burung. Aku nyebutnya piyik Tsukki padahal itu bukan ayam:D)

"Nggg ini cuma perasaan gw atau nggak ya, Daichi-san kok gak ada disini?"tanya Kei ke Suga yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tanaka dan Noya.

Suga langsung tersenyum misterius dan berbisik ke Kei, "Kalo mau tau, pulang sana. Hari ini kamu gak usah latihan.".

"Eh?"

Tanaka memasukkan semua hadiah Kei ke dalam tas besar dan mendorong Kei keluar dari gym.

"Eh?!"

_Brak!_

______________________________________________________________

_Krieettt....._

Kei membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan menyusuri perkarangan rumahnya yang kecil itu.

"Tadaima....." gumam Kei sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Tapi sepertinya pintu rumahnya terkunci. Kei melangkah ke rak sepatu dan mengambil kunci cadangan. Ia juga menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan ibunya.

'Kei, nenekmu sakit. Aku harus merawatnya. Ada makanan di kulkas, tinggal dipanaskan saja ya! Aku akan pulang lusa. Wuf u(˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵)'

Untung emak. Kalo temen udah gw tinggalin.

Kei memutar kuncinya dan menyimpannya kembali di sepatu. Sekilas ia mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari dalam kamarnya, tapi ia mencoba berpikir positif.

"Assalamulaikum."ucap Kei agak lantang.

"Waalaikumsalam."  
"Bego ngapa lu jawab!"  
"Shhhttt diem eh, untung si Tsukki gak nyadar."

Kei mengernyit karena suara bisikan itu semakin terdengar. Bukan berarti takut, dia hanya waspada. Waspada ya bukan takut. "Nii-chan?" panggil Kei sambil melongok ke ruang makan.

"Sksksksksks kawaii banget udah gede masih panggil kakaknya Nii-chan."  
"Lu bisa diem gak sih, Bokuto!"  
"Ya maap, Daichi."

Kei melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan lampu.

Ceklek!

"Otanjoubi omedetou!"

Remaja berambut pirang itu loading untuk ketiga kalinya. Kei sebenarnya senang saat diberi kejutan, tapi ini benar-benar diluar nalar. Lima orang kapten volly berada di hadapannya saat ini. Oikawa, Kuroo, Daichi, Bokuto, dan Ushijima berada di rumahnya sekarang.

"Oh Daichi-san disini. Tadi gw cariin di gym."kata Kei datar.

Sawamura sialan! Curi start!

Daichi memberikan tatapan menangnya. Untuk saat ini, Daichi memegang skor 1 sedangkan yang lain masih nol.

"Siapa yang akan kamu pilih, Kei?" Ucap para kapten sambil memegang hadiah mereka masing-masing.

Oikawa memegang sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya.  
Kuroo mengangkat boneka dinosaurus yang besar.  
Daichi memamerkan kue stroberi buatannya dengan bangga.  
Ushijima mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan dan menyodorkannya dihadapan Kei.  
Dan untuk Bokuto, dia.....Tidak membawa apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya.

Kei menyortir. Dari lima orang, ada 3 hadiah yang ia suka. Kue stroberinya Daichi, boneka dinosaurus Kuroo, dan pelukan Bokuto. Awalnya Kei ingin berjalan ke arah Bokuto, tapi niatnya itu langsung berganti setelah Daichi memotong kue buatannya dan menyodorkan piring berisi satu slice kue.

Kei mengambil garpu dan menyicipinya. Seketika terlihat bunga-bunga dan kerlipan di sekitar Kei. Daichi memberikan smirk terbaiknya. Skor Daichi bertambah dan ia yang memimpin saat ini.

_AGH LU LAGI YANG MENANG!_

"Nggg....Kalian mau pada nginep atau gimana?"tanya Kei heran saat melihat tumpukan tas di sudut ruangan.

"Nginep! Kami semua udah izin sama Ny. Tsukishima."jawab Oikawa sambil merangkul Kei. "Kalo gitu, kita tidur bareng-bareng aja di ruang keluarga....Gw dorong sofanya dulu.".

Kei berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Berniat untuk kabur, namun ia malah diikuti dan kelima kapten volly itu membantu Kei untuk mengosongkan ruangan. Toh hanya ada meja, sofa, dan televisi, jadi mereka hanya harus memojokkan sofa dan meja serta menggelar futon masing-masing.

Kei hampir melupakan hadiah yang berada di dalam tas jadi dia pamit sebentar dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Kei menatap satu-satu hadiah yang ia terima dan ia langsung jatuh cinta kepada boneka Piyik Tsukki. Diangkatnya boneka itu dan dipeluknya.

"Kei, aku numpang toilet ya!"  
"Ya!"  
"Kei, numpang masak ya!"  
"Ho'oh!"  
"Tanamannya aku siram ya!"  
"Hmmm!"

_Kok kalian bacot...._

"Astagfirullah Kei. Gak boleh toxic."ucap Kei kepada dirinya sendiri.

________________________________________________________________

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam satu pagi tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka tertidur. Mereka menonton film demi film, memakan snack yang sempat dibeli di konbini, ataupun sekedar mengobrol dan bercanda. Pertama kalinya Kei merasa rumahnya ramai sekali.

Boneka dinosaurus besar dari Kuroo diletakkan di sebelah Kei dan si penerima tampak senang karena sedari tadi Kei bersandar di bonekanya itu. Tapi dia lebih menyukai piyik Tsukki. Kei tidak melepaskan boneka barunya dan terus dipeluk.

Karena punggungnya sakit, Kei memilih rebahan di bonekanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi, tidak ingin kelewatan adegan yang seru, tapi nyatanya Kei malah tertidur pulas.

"Kei tidur?" tanya Daichi yang sedang berada di dapur bersama Ushijima.

"Iya. Lu harus liat sih, dia kawaii banget." ucap Bokuto pelan agar Kei tidak terganggu. Diambilnya ponsel dan memotret Kei.

"Eh kirimin ke gw ya."  
"Gw juga ya, pengen gw cetak."

"Mmnnngggg....."

Kei membenamkan wajahnya di bonekan piyiknya dan kembali pulas. Oikawa mengecilkan volume televisi dan menyelimuti tubuh Kei agar tidak kedinginan.

Oikawa awalnya ingin berdiri dan mengambil minum, tapi langsung tidak jadi saat ia merasakan ada tangan yang memegang bajunya.   
"AKU DINOTIS ASKSGSKDJD" pekik Oikawa.

Daichi mencibir, "Tetep ajalah gw yang menang.".

Film yang masih berputar di televisi seketika terlupakan. Karena menurut mereka, Kei jauh lebih menarik.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
